


That Time of the Year Again

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: It's spring, Eiji was gone for a few days on a trip, and Ankh is one Very Impatient Bird.





	That Time of the Year Again

**Author's Note:**

> Birds mate in spring, Ankh gets hornier in spring. That's just how it is.

Walking back home was like stepping on a landmine.  
  
As soon as Eiji stepped inside and shut the door he felt a very fiery attack. Before Eiji could even let out a greeting, he found himself pressed against the door by a very insistent Ankh, who was kissing his neck while grinding on his thigh. He should have expected this coming back home after being away for a few days. It was spring, after all. But even after being together with Ankh for almost two years now, and having read all of those barely-contained text messages on his trip couldn't really prepare Eiji for getting bombarded the moment he stepped into his apartment.  
  
Not to say that he minded. The opposite, in fact. He'd missed Ankh too.  
  
The heat between the two men soon became unbearable, and with one last kiss Ankh pulled away. He had a new mission, and that was to unzip Eiji's pants.  
  
His hands were fast and impatient as the bird Greeed began to pull down on the zipper. Eiji could only reply with a surprised gasp when Ankh, in one quick move, turned him around to leave his face against the door as he pulled down his pants, impatient fingers scraping against the OOO rider's sides. Eiji's hands tightened where they were now braced against the doorway.  
  
"Ankh..." Eiji moaned as the other man pressed close to him once again, his intentions more than clear, "lube... _we need_..."  
  
But Ankh had other plans. The nearest bottle of lube wasn't anywhere close enough, getting it wouldn't he fast enough, and he didn't want to leave Eiji's side for even a moment. Not now. So as Eiji was about to let out more whined complaints, Ankh silenced him with two of his fingers in the other man's mouth.  
  
"This will have to do." Ankh gasped near Eiji's ear, the excitement leaving him out of breath. Eiji, having understood the message, tried sucking throughly on the fingers. It was easy for Ankh to say things like this, but Eiji knew would be feeling more pain than pleasure soon. Though many times with Ankh it was both... which Eiji had to admit that he didn't mind at all.  
  
After pulling Eiji's colorful underwear down, Ankh inserted a third finger into his partner's mouth to be sucked as he worked on taking off his own pants... no small feat using only one hand, but he was impatient. Finally his tight jeans were removed, releasing the throbbing erection that had been waiting far too many days for this moment.  
  
Eiji can feel the heat and pulse of Ankh's impressively hard member against his ass, waiting impatiently to go in. But preparation comes first, and he was glad that in Ankh's current state he could still remember the proper steps...or at least the closest to them they could get in this situation.  
  
Ankh moves his right hand back to Eiji's hip, pressing against his side tightly with his talons. Recovering his body had given him back control over changing forms...which came in handy in moments like this, as Eiji moans between the fingers inside his mouth at the sensation of Ankh's clawed Greeed arm against him.  
  
Ankh could feel how desperate his partner was getting, squirming uncomfortably against the wood frame of the door. If it wasn't for how impatient he was himself, he would have let it drag on for his enjoyment.  
  
Unwilling to let this drag on for longer, Ankh finally removed his slick fingers from Eiji's mouth to pressed his index finger against the other man's entrance, his greeed hand a steadying weight on Eiji's hip. The warmth he feels around his fingers is a cruel reminder that he can't bury himself completely in that tightness yet. The rider groans as he feels another finger go inside him. Not slick enough but it'd have to work. The Greeed's fingers were impatient and rough. Their desires colliding in such a way was making Ankh light-headed, and the lack of lube was making Eiji gasp with every thrust. What felt like ages passed until Ankh finally retired his fingers from the inside of the other man, getting a disappointed whimper in response. He wouldn't let that moment last for long. Ankh aligned his erection with Eiji's puckered muscle.  
  
" _Eiji_ " he said breathlessly, to make the other man aware of what was about to happen.  
  
"I'm... ready." came the breathless reply.  
  
With that Ankh plunged in, as he had desired for days now. But when his member was fully inside his lover he stoped for a small break after hearing Eiji groan. It wasn't the first time they had done it raw, but at this point in their relationship they had gotten used to pharmacy commodities. Ankh could sense Eiji feeling a bit uncomfortable with the dick inside him, but that would soon change to pleasure. Kissing his partner's shoulder and setting a hard grip on Eiji's hips with both his hands, he begins to thrust. They got into a rhythm, together in this like in so many things, Eiji gasping into the thrusts as it went from painful to too good. But the steady rhythm didn't last for long, and neither did Ankh. Because of the season, the bird Greeed had been too wound up even before Eiji had returned home.  
Ankh pressed his forehead, gasping with release, against Eiji's shoulder, trying to recover his breath and senses from climaxing rather quickly.  
  
" _A-ankh.._." Eiji didn't want to embarrass his lover over what happened. Ankh hadn't been the first to come in a while, in fact the only time he had lasted for so little was back when they had just started discovering each other's bodies, and Ankh had been new to pleasure like this. But Eiji's own erection was still straining painfully against the door and something had to be done about that...  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." a legitimate apology from Ankh, no snarky remark or getting defensive. Even now that surprised the rider. Eiji thanked mating season for this kind of miracle, even if it was the problem in the first place.  
  
"Turn around." Ankh whispered, while slipping himself out of his lover. Eiji complied and received some of those kisses he missed due to the lack of foreplay this time around. The kisses began to go lower as Ankh moved his attentions from Eiji's lips to his chin, and then down towards his neck and chest. Ankh spread kisses all the way down Eiji's body until he was kneeled in front of the other man, facing his twitching erection.  
  
Ankh had already gotten what he wanted and it was now time to give his full attention to what Eiji needed.  
  
Getting a hold of his erection with his right hand, Ankh began swiping his tongue at the tip. Eiji hummed, which became a gasp when Ankhs left hand began massaging his balls. Good. Now Ankh could finally take him in his mouth as his two hands worked on different places. Ankh knew what Eiji liked, moving his tongue around the length as opened wide to let Eiji's length into his mouth, occasionally scraping lightly against him with his teeth as his hand moved at Eiji's base. Eiji's legs felt like they were about to give out under him with the sensation, so he pressed his back harder against the door and put one of his hands on Ankh's shoulder.  
  
The position made him see Ankh clearly as he sucked and played with his balls. Eiji brings his free hand on his mouth to bite at his knuckles. The sight is almost too much for him. It doesn't help, either, when Ankh looks up as he keeps sucking. Leave it to Ankh and his birdlike glare to look intimidating even in _this_ situation. Eiji had to close his eyes shut while moaning into his hand. Ankh replies with a pleased hum and a smirk around Eiji's erection. Even though Eiji can't see that, he definitely can feel it. It's all too soon before Eiji is getting his release, too.  
  
After finally being able to let go, Eiji stayed leaning against the door, barely holding up. Ankh gave a hoarse laugh at the weak yet delicious sight in front of him, wiping at his mouth with one hand in satisfaction. Ankh then stood up to lean into the other man, intertwining their fingers together. Eiji sighed into his shoulder with contentment.  
  
"We should go to the nest." Ankh huffed.  
  
"yeah..." Eiji replied, smiling with his face still red from the heat. "...at least there's lube there."  
  
Ankh smirks back at him at the implication as he drags Eiji with him to their room.  
  
At least this time they'll get to enjoy foreplay.


End file.
